


Muddy Feet

by aislingde



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Erotica, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Schuhe putzen kann nicht erotisch sein... oder doch?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2009  
> Beta: Antares. Danke für das kompromisslose Durchsehen.

Erschöpft stieg Jack die Stufen zu Iantos Wohnung hoch. Selbst der Anblick des hübschen Hinterns vor ihm entlockte Jack nur ein müdes Lächeln. So sehr ihn Iantos Rückseite sonst anmachte, für diese Nacht hatte er genug und wollte nur noch schlafen.

Die letzten Stunden hatten sie damit verbracht, einen Weevil zu fangen, der die Kanalisation verlassen hatte und das Umland von Cardiff unsicher machte.  
Während Jack dem Weevil hinterhergelaufen war, hatte Ianto den Job gehabt, ihm mit dem Wagen zu folgen, um später das Alien abtransportieren zu können.  
Jack war dem Weevil über Stock und Stein gefolgt. Sie waren über moorastige Wiesen und durchs Unterholz gelaufen. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie viele Meilen es gewesen waren, es waren eindeutig zu viele.  
Irgendwann war auch dem Weevil die Puste ausgegangen, sie hatten es einfangen können und in den Hub gebracht.  
Dort hatte Gwen Jack nur angesehen und ihn weggeschickt. Zum Duschen, Essen und zum Ausschlafen. Sie selbst wollte die Nachtschicht übernehmen, damit er wirklich Ruhe hatte.  
Ein Plan, dem Jack ohne zu Murren zugestimmt hatte.

Als Ianto vor seiner Tür stehen blieb, um aufzuschließen, lief Jack beinahe in ihn hinein. Er war so erschöpft, dass er einfach nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sein Freund angehalten hatte.  
Er stützte sich an der Wand ab und als die Tür offen war, stolperte er beim Losgehen über seine eigenen Füße. Mit Mühe fand Jack das Gleichgewicht wieder und betrat die Wohnung.  
„Jack! Bleib stehen!“  
Automatisch folgte Jack der Anweisung, dann schaltete sich sein Gehirn ein. „Was ist los? Ich will ins Wohnzimmer, mich hinsetzten, die Schuhe ausziehen und etwas trinken, bevor ich einschlafe.“  
„Mit den Schuhen gehst du keinen Schritt weiter.“ Ianto zog seinen Mantel aus und holte eine offene Holzkiste aus dem Garderobenschrank.  
Jack sah an sich herab. Der Mantel war erstaunlich sauber geblieben, auch seine Hose war eigentlich okay. Als er genauer hinblickte, seufzte er auf. Ianto hatte Recht. Nicht nur, dass die Hosenränder nass waren, nein, die Schuhe starrten vor Dreck. Inzwischen waren die Klumpen soweit getrocknet, dass sie abfielen.  
Er wollte nicht wissen, welche Spuren er auf der Treppe hinterlassen hatte.  
Jack unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Er würde sich wohl bücken müssen, um die Schuhe auszuziehen. Übermüdet wie er war, war das keine leichte Aufgabe.  
Bevor er dazu kam, ging Ianto vor ihm auf die Knie. Die Kiste stand neben ihm und er nahm eine Bürste heraus.  
„Bleib stehen. Das ist ganz schnell erledigt.“  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, fing er an, Jacks linken Schuh mit einer Bürste zu bearbeiten.  
Jack schoss das Blut ins Gesicht, als er feststellte, dass sein Freund vor ihm kniete und ihm die Schuhe säuberte.  
Dass Ianto ihm ständig Kaffee brachte, war in Ordnung, aber ihn dieser Haltung vor ihm zu knien, das kam ihm nicht richtig vor.  
„Ianto...“  
Doch der andere Mann ließ Jack nicht ausreden.  
„Du weißt doch, dass ich ein Ordnungsfanatiker bin. Es geht aber wirklich schneller, wenn ich die Schuhe jetzt sauber mache, als wenn ich die Spuren wegwischen muss.“  
Der Geruch von Schuhcreme lag in der Luft.  
„Ianto, ich...“  
Jack verstummte. Der Anblick war viel zu gut, um ihn nicht zu würdigen. Es war nicht nur die devote Haltung, die ihm gefiel. Iantos kräftiger Rücken und sein Hintern wurden dabei perfekt in Szene gesetzt. Jack vergaß seine Erschöpfung. Wenn Ianto unbedingt putzen wollte, sollte er es machen. Er würde zuschauen und genießen.  
Jack fühlte, wie sehr ihn die Situation erregte.

Ianto wechselte zum anderen Fuß und beseitigte auch an dem Schuh den Schmutz. Danach öffnete er die Schnürsenkel.  
„Komm, ich helfe dir, bevor du im Stehen einschläfst.“  
Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, berührte Ianto Jacks Knöchel, um ihm zu helfen.  
Diese intime Geste ließ Jack hektisch einatmen. Daraufhin blickte Ianto hoch. Er wäre blind gewesen, wenn er Jacks Erregung übersehen hätte.  
Jack sah, wie er in einem Sekundenbruchteil begriff was los war und sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht stahl.  
„Ist es die Tatsache, dass ich vor dir knie oder die Art, wie ich knie, die dich anmacht?“  
„Beides!“, stieß Jack hervor.  
„Gut, das zu wissen, ich werde es vielleicht gegen dich verwenden. Du wirst mich nicht oft auf Knien erleben.“  
Grinsend senkte er den Kopf, dann berührte er den anderen Knöchel oberhalb der Socken und half Jack aus dem anderen Schuh. Es war nicht wirklich erotisch, doch die warmen Hände auf seiner Haut, machten Jack unheimlich an.  
Ianto ließ ihn los, stellt die Schuhe in die Ecke und räumte die Bürste in die Holzkiste, bevor er sie zur Seite stellte.  
Statt aufzustehen, blieb er auf den Knien, legte die Hände auf seinen Oberschenkel und sah Jack fragend an.  
Jack schluckte nur. Ianto überraschte ihn immer wieder. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er reagieren sollte. Am liebsten würde er die Hose aufknöpfen, Ianto hochziehen und sich einen blasen lassen. Er wusste, dass sein Freund genau damit rechnete und mit Freude mitmachen würde.  
Doch dann sah er Iantos Gesicht, wie er ihn voller Vertrauen ansah und er änderte seine Meinung.  
Er hockte sich vor Ianto hin, streichelte seine Wange und küsste ihn. Jack versuchte, das, was er empfand und nicht sagen konnte, in diesen Kuss zu legen.  
Ein anschließendes Gähnen machte seine Mühe zunichte.  
„Hast du dich heute übernommen?“, neckte ihn dann auch noch Ianto.  
„Du hast es ja einfach gehabt, du konntest mir hinterherfahren. Beim nächsten Mal lasse ich dich laufen.“  
„Das wirst du nicht machen. Einfach, weil du immer den gefährlichsten Job übernimmst.“  
Bevor Jack etwas sagen konnte, küsste Ianto ihn erneut.  
Als er von ihm abließ, glänzten seine Lippen.  
„Bin ich so vorhersehbar?“ Die Frage beschäftigte Jack. Sein Freund schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Sonst nicht, und wir akzeptieren das nur, weil du härter im Nehmen bist als wir anderen. Komm, ich helfe dir hoch, dann gehen wir ins Bett.“  
Härter im Nehmen – eine nette Umschreibung für seine Unsterblichkeit. Unwillkürlich musste Jack grinsen.  
Ianto löste sich von ihm, stand auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin.  
Jack schlug ein und stand auf. Aber er folgte seinem Freund nicht ins Bett, sondern drängte ihn an den Flurschrank, lehnte sich gegen ihn und küsste ihn.  
Es fühlte sich verdammt gut an.  
Bis Ianto Jack vorsichtig von sich schob.  
„Jack, wir gehen jetzt ins Bett, dann kannst du mich küssen, so viel du magst“  
Er setzte ein verführerisches Grinsen auf. „Willst du dich etwa wehren, wenn ich dich umdrehe, deine Hose herunter ziehe und dich hier und jetzt nehme?“ Er beugte sich vor, bis seine Lippen fast Iantos Ohr berührten. „Du weißt, dass Sex nur dann abenteuerlich ist, wenn er nicht im Bett stattfindet.“ Er hauchte die Worte.  
„Das ist ein Argument“, kam es genau so leise zurück. „Aber wenn du direkt nach dem Sex auf den Fliesen einschläfst, ist es weder abenteuerlich, noch werde ich dich ins Bett tragen. Und wenn du deswegen morgen Gliederschmerzen hast, dann suchst du dir jemand anders, dem du dein Leid klagen kannst. Und wehe, du weinst dich bei Gwen aus.“ Ianto biss ihn in den Hals. „Aber wenn du mitkommst, werde ich dich verwöhnen.“  
Gab es etwas Unerotischeres als einen so realistischen Freund? Jack seufzte auf. Schlimmer war noch, dass besagter Freund Recht hatte.  
Dann fühlte er eine Hand, die seinen Oberschenkel streichelte und über den Stoff immer weiter nach oben wanderte, bis sie sein Glied berührte.  
Mit langsamen, trägen Bewegungen streichelte Ianto ihn.  
„Das ist Erpressung!“, beschwerte sich Jack.  
„Ich habe nur die besseren Argumente.“ Danach ließ er Jack los und sah ihn auffordernd an.  
Jack wusste, wann er verloren hatte. „Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl“, grummelte er.  
Er löste sich von Ianto und ging zum Schlafzimmer. In der Tür drehte er sich um und lächelte Ianto, der direkt hinter ihm stand, schelmisch an.  
„Bei der nächsten Weeviljagd werde ich bestimmt wieder dreckige Füße bekommen. Was muss ich tun, damit du mir dann die Schuhe putzt?“  
„Viel.“ Ianto blickte ihn amüsiert an. „Du solltest nicht so ausgepowert sein wie heute. Es darf kein ekliger, stinkender Schleim sein und vor allem Dingen solltest du ...“ Seine Worte verloren sich im Nichts, dafür legte er seine Hand in Jacks Halsbeuge. Ianto stand direkt vor ihm und blickte ihm einen Moment intensiv in die Augen.  
Doch bevor Jack enträtseln konnte, was der Blick bedeutete, wurde er geküsst.  
Kurze Zeit später kickte Ianto die Schlafzimmertür mit dem Fuß zu und schob Jack zum Bett …


End file.
